Joe Frank
| birth_place = Strasbourg, France | death_date = | death_place = Beverly Hills, California, United States | spouse(s) = Michal Story | show = "Work In Progress," "In the Dark," "Somewhere out There," "The Other Side" "Unfictional-KCRW" | station = KPFA, WNYC, KCRW, NPR | years_active = 1985–2017 | show2 = | station2 = | timeslot2 = | style = | country = US | prevshow = | website = }} Joe Frank (August 19, 1938 – January 15, 2018) was a French-born American radio personality and humorist known best for his often philosophical, humorous, surrealist, and sometimes absurd monologues and radio dramas.Peabody Awards Web site – search for Joe Frank Early life Frank was born Joseph Langermann in Strasbourg, France, near the border of Germany, to father Meier Langermann (then aged 51, a Polish-born shoe manufacturer) and mother Friederike "Fritzi" Passweg (then aged 27). Frank was born months before the family fled from Nazi Germany’s persecution of Jewish people in their native Poland Richard Sandomir, "Joe Frank, Spinner of Strange Radio Tales, Is Dead at 79," New York Times, January 19, 2018. Legislation to allow the family and others into the country was passed by the US Congress twice, the first having been vetoed by President Roosevelt.Congressional Record on 1940 May 2 (86 Congressional Record 5425 (1940), page 5469): By Mrs. O'DAY Love Goodwin, congresswoman from New York: H.R. 9651: A bill for the relief of Meier Langermann, his wife Friederike, and son Joseph; to the Committee on Immigration and Naturalization.The Senate passed the bill on 1940 June 22 (86 Congressional Record 8909 (1940), page 8974). President Roosevelt vetoed the bill on 1940 July 2 (86 Congressional Record 9142 (1940), page 9146). Quoth his message: 'Meier Langermann, his wife and son, formerly of Germany, although citizens of Poland'Congresswoman O'Day submitted an identical bill the next day (86 Congressional Record 9231 (1940), page 9244) A reading of the bill on 1940 September 30 (86 Congressional Record 12842 (1940), page 12870) noted: "Meier Langermann, his wife Friederike, and son Joseph, as of April 12, 1939, the date on which they were admitted temporarily to the United States." Congress passed it on March 6, 1941 (87 Congressional Record 1902 (1941), page 1906). His father died of kidney failure when Joe was five years old.NYC Death Index Results The next year his mother married Teddy Frank and changed Joe's last name.Joe Frank :: News and Reviews – LA Weekly – "Joe Frank is Off the Air" In his twenties, Frank studied at Hofstra University in New York and later at the Iowa Writers' Workshop. In 1964, he taught five grades of English at the Sands Point Academy for Gifted Children in Sands Point, NY. From 1965-1975, Joe taught English and Russian literature and philosophy at the Dalton School in Manhattan and later, while working as a music promoter (1976-1977), became interested in the power of radio.March 7, 2000 Salon.com article by Susan Emerling. Early radio career In 1977, Frank started volunteering at Pacifica Network station WBAI in New York, performing experimental radio involving monologues, improvisational actors, and live music during late-night, free-form hours. In 1978, he moved to Washington, D.C., to serve as a co-anchor for the weekend edition of National Public Radio's All Things Considered, his first paying radio job. During this period he wrote, performed in, and produced 18 dramas for the "NPR Playhouse," which won several awards. His 1982 monologue "Lies" was used, without permission, as the inspiration for the Martin Scorsese movie After Hours. (He later settled out of court for a "handsome" settlement.) KCRW, 1986–2018 In 1986, on the invitation of Ruth Hirschman Seymour, the general manager of NPR's Santa Monica, California affiliate KCRW, Frank moved to Santa Monica, where he wrote, produced, and performed in his own weekly hour-long radio program, "Joe Frank: Work In Progress." While at KCRW, Frank received several accolades. Joe Frank continued to work at KCRW until 2002, and his work evolved, as evidenced by the diverse series he produced. The first was "Work in Progress," then "In The Dark," followed by "Somewhere out There", and finally "The Other Side." Beginning in 2004, Frank began creating full-length shows for subscribers to his web site. In 2012, Frank started producing periodic half-hour shows for KCRW's "UnFictional" series. He continued to produce all-new shows for the series until months before his death. 2003–2018 Starting in 2003, Frank performed on stage at South Coast Repertory in Costa Mesa, CA, the Art Institute of Chicago and the Steppenwolf Theatre in Chicago, Illinois; at the Great American Music Hall in San Francisco; and in Los Angeles at the Hammer Museum and Largo at the Coronet, as well as other venues. His 230-hour body of work continues to be re-aired on the Pacifica Radio affiliate station KPFA in Berkeley, California and many NPR stations including WNYC New York, and KCRW Santa Monica. The radio station at the University of California at Davis, KDVS and the independent station WFMU in Jersey City also re-air shows. In 2012, Frank returned to KCRW for episodes of the station's "UnFictional" program. Frank had surgery to treat colon cancer in May 2014. Frank was hospitalized in December 2015 due to a gastrointestinal perforation following a routine medical procedure. This led to heart issues and Joe's complete recovery took a full year. His colon cancer returned in July 2017; he had surgery in October 2017 to excise a tumor in his colon in October 2017. He died on January 15, 2018 after multiple reversals following the surgery. Radio programs Frank's radio programs are often dark and ironic and employ a dry sense of humor and the sincere delivery of ideas or stories that are patently absurd. Subject matter often includes religion, life's meaning, death, and Frank's relationships with women. Frank's voice is distinctive, resonant, authoritative, and, because of his occasional voice-over work, often oddly familiar. At the 2003 Third Coast Festival, he explained that he was recording in Dolby and playing back without it, which created Joe's now familiar intimate and gritty sound.Third Coast Archives – scroll to bottom for speech. A 1987 Los Angeles Times article described it as a voice "like dirty honey" and "rich as chocolate." The repetitive cadence of the music, drones and Frank's dry, announcer-like delivery are sometimes mixed with recorded phone calls with actor/friends such as Larry Block, Debi Mae West and Arthur Miller (not the playwright), broken into segments over the course of each hour-long program. Frank's series "The Other Side" included excerpts from Buddhist teacher Jack Kornfield's Dharma talks at Spirit Rock Meditation Center. In an interview on KPFA's "Morning Show," Kornfield was asked about working with Joe Frank. Kornfield explained that, although he had never met or talked to Joe Frank or heard his show, he didn't mind Frank using the lectures and that many of his meditation students had found Kornfield through the show. Other work * He can be heard on the song "Montok Point" on William Orbit's album Strange Cargo Hinterland. * He can be heard on the song "Ocean" on Brazzaville's album 2002. * The Decline of Spengler stage play, New Directions 48, New York City * A Tour of the City stage play (Tanam Press, New York City), produced by Theatre Anima at Hangar #9 in the Old Port, Montreal, Canada, in 1990, directed by Jordan Deitcher. * The Queen of Puerto Rico and Other Stories. (William Morrow, New York City, 1993). A collection of short stories: Tell me what to do—Fat man—Night—Date—Walter—The queen of Puerto Rico—The decline of Spengler. Out of print. * Four short films for television based on his radio shows were written by Joe Frank, directed by Paul Rachman and produced by Propaganda Films in Los Angeles. "Memories by Joe Frank" in 1992 for CBS Television as a pilot, "The Hitchhiker", "The Perfect Woman", and "Jilted Lover" in 1993 for the series "Inside Out" on a cable network. * Filmmaker Chel White created three short films based on segments from Joe Frank's radio shows, two of which include his voice. The films are DirtIMDb (1998) and "Magda"IMDb (2004) from Frank's show "The Dictator", and "Soulmate"IMDb (2000) from "Emerald Isle". * Short film: “Coma” produced and directed by Todd Downing. Based on the radio show of the same title by Joe Frank. Documentary film A feature-length film, Joe Frank: Somewhere Out There, about Frank's life and work, is scheduled for release in 2018. The film was completed prior to Frank's death and includes interviews with collaborators and other personalities.IMDb Inspiration to other artists Frank's body of work has inspired a variety of other artists including: * Ira Glass of radio's "This American Life" worked under Frank as one of his first jobs in public radio, and credits Frank as his greatest inspiration.The Sound of Young America * Jad Abumrad MacArthur genius fellow most known for being the co-host and producer of WNYC's "Radiolab".The End Is the Beginning On The Media. * David Sedaris, writer Sedaris discusses Joe Frank * Troy Schulze, a theater artist in Houston, Texas, who created the show "Jerry's World" (2003) for Houston-based theater group Infernal Bridegroom Productions. Utilizing material from several Frank shows, the piece was deemed Best Original Show in Houston in 2011 by the Houston Press. * Jeff Crouse, artist and technologist, created "Interactive Frank," which uses content from the Web to dynamically create a Joe Frank Show. "The user types in a sentence, and Interactive Frank takes over, scouring the Web for another sentence that follows a sentence with the last three words. Frank can also find streaming audio to accompany the generated narrative based on a word analysis, and it can read the narrative using an online text-to-speech generator."Real Time Art Project Site home of Interactive Frank, a project by Jeff Crouse * Filmmakers such as Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Mann, David Fincher, Ivan Reitman, and Martin Scorsese have optioned or bought stories from Joe Frank's radio shows (although the terms for Scorsese's film After Hours were settled after production had already begun). * Blue Jam, a late-1990s series made by British comedian Chris Morris broadcast on BBC Radio 1 in the UK, shares parallels with early editions of mid-1980s Work in Progress shows. * Comedian Dana Gould credits Joe Frank as the inspiration for the format of his podcast, The Dana Gould Hour. After Frank's death he dedicated an episode of the podcast entirely to his work and legacy.Joe Frank The Dana Gould Hour Voice-over and acting work Joe Frank performed voice overs for commercials including Zima and the Saturn Corporation. He was the voice of the computer in Galaxy Quest and provided voiceovers for: * "Wild Rescues" on "Animal Planet" * "Conspiracies" on A&E * "Ends of the Earth" on the Learning Channel * "Hurricane X" on the Discovery channel * "Deus Ex" voices of characters such as VersaLife Receptionist Girl Destiny Savannah and Researcher Stacy Webber in 2000. * "Sexy Beast" film as the narrator on the trailer, which was nominated for best film trailer in 2004. * "W/ Bob & David" narrator in the first episode, 2015. He also had a small acting role in The Game.Joe Frank FAQ on WFMU Awards * 2003 ** Third Coast International Audio Festival Lifetime Achievement AwardThirdCoast audio archive site During NPR PlayhouseWFMU bio * 1982 ** Broadcast Media Award * 1983 ** Radio Program Award from the Corporation For Public Broadcasting ** Gold Award from the International Radio Festival of New York * 1984 ** Gold Award from the International Radio Festival of New York (second) ** American Nomination to the Prix Italia * 1985 ** Special Commendation from the Berlin Prix Futura During Work In Progress * 1988 ** Major Armstrong Award ** Corporation For Public Broadcasting Program Award * 1991 ** Peabody Award * 1993 ** Guggenheim Fellowship for Radio ArtGuggenheim Fellowship site References Further reading * Tributes After his passing, there was an outpouring among radio producers especially: *a Radio Lab tribute *an All Things Considered tribute *and another from Fresh Air External links * – official site * *Joe Frank fan page on Facebook * *Joe Frank – WFMU FAQs *Joe Frank wiki *Public Radio's Bad Dream – salon.com feature on Frank *Joe Frank article in The Guardian *Joe Frank music page *Joe Frank 2016 Medical & Recovery Fund *Deus Ex videogame voice work Category:1938 births Category:2018 deaths Category:American radio personalities Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:French emigrants to the United States Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Hofstra University alumni Category:American male voice actors Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:KCRW Category:NPR personalities Category:Peabody Award winners Category:People from Strasbourg